


Sk8erGirl&PrettyGirl

by Blingdom (Aurora_Arcanum)



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: Apink - Freeform, F/F, Skateboarding, girl love, pretty girl, skater girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/pseuds/Blingdom
Summary: Jung Eunji finally found the girl of her dreams, namely Class A's fairy Son Naeun. They were still new to this, but soon enough they just want reassure each other of their feelings.





	Sk8erGirl&PrettyGirl

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for a reason, don't like, don't read.  
> Explicit content.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a Eunji/Naeun OneShot I wrote for my girlfriend :D   
> She is a huge APink fan and 2Eun are the cutest couple ;)  
> This headcanon was haunting us for months already so I decided to finally write it out.
> 
> I would be really happy if this story would gain your interest and love ^A^
> 
> Yours,  
> Blingdom

My lovely cover was made by omona-mark at bliss graphics!! ;)

 [](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1328232/bliss-graphics-closed-finishing-requests-freebies-available-graphics-request-posters-postershop-graphicshop-freebies-animatedposter-covers-covershop)

 

 

**> Sk8erGirl&PrettyGirl<**  
  
“Jeong Eunji. If you don't remove your feet from the table this instant you are grounded”  
“Mum! This is my home too” Said brunette growled as the voice of her mother still ringed through her ears  
“And I pay your bills, so my rules apply.”  
The nagging never stopped and Eunji made a face as she pulled her socked feet from the small table in front of her.  
“Thank you my darling daughter”  
Her mother came into the living room, handing her a plate with a nicely cut apple, showing off a big grin that said >I win, you lose<  
  
“Mum, sometimes I really, really hate you”  
“You don't”, her mother just retorted  
“Now. About that girl”  
“What girl?”, Eunji stuffed a piece of apple into her mouth and munched, her other hand busy with zapping through the channels  
“Nah, nothing on”, she huffed between loud champs  
“Your girlfriend”, her mother's eyes scanned her up  
“What was her name? Namjoo?”, she rubbed her chin while thinking  
“Mum! Namjoo is the girl from choir! Her name is...” Eunji was obviously blushing now  
“Naeun...”  
  
“Right!”, Mrs. Jeong nodded  
“Naeun. It's such a pretty name, too”  
“Mum please”, the brunette looked mortified and tried to hide her face in the pillows of the couch  
“No 'please'! You've been going out for a while and I still haven't met her. I feel left out! I want to meet her and have a look for myself. If you just tell me she's kind and pretty”, a huff left the woman's throat, her arms crossed “I won’t believe you until I saw her with my own two eyes. I remember when you were 4 years and you had that imaginary princess as a friend”  
“Mum!”, Eunji screamed and threw the pillow “She is real okay!”  
And with that she snatched her phone and vanished into the save haven of her room, closing the door with a loud bang.  
  
“Seriously this woman!”  
Eunji nearly threw her phone against the wall, the anger or more like embarrassment setting her on fire.  
“She'll totally ruin me in front of her.”, she whispered, plopping face down onto her bed.  
Her arms reached out and she hugged a pillow close after rolling onto her back.  
“I'll keep her to myself”  
She put the cushion on her face, hiding her rosy and hot cheeks.  
Until now she managed to keep a cool face in front of the younger, and she feared that the pretty raven haired girl would dump her, if she ever learned how smitten Eunji really was.  
  
She closed her eyes, imagining Naeun's pretty face behind her eyelids. They hadn't seen each other for a week, and Eunji had to say that she really, really missed the younger girl.  
She even looked forward to school, just because it meant seeing her regularly again.  
Son Naeun, her classes’ fairy, so pretty, so smart.  
So innocent in her school uniform, the light checkered skirt emphasizing her long, slim legs.  
  
Eunji swallowed.  
No, no, no. She had been there too many times already for the past few days.  
She felt her cheeks heat up and her legs tremble slightly as the arousal cursed through her body and made her uncomfortable in her lace panties.  
  
“Why”, she breathed out shakily, suddenly very aware of her body.  
The way her boobs felt in her bra, how her bunny sweat pants felt against her legs.  
Her fingers fidgeted nervously, switching between rubbing against each other and clenching to form a fist.  
Anything to keep her from touching herself.  
  
She already felt mortified for doing it before.  
Namely, yesterday.  
And the day before.  
  
Eunji lifted her hand, covering her face and feeling her cheeks.  
Hot.  
Hot like it felt between her legs.  
“Gosh, why”, she repeated, but gave in finally.  
Her palm wandered down, brushing over her clothed breasts and continuing down till she reached the hem of her pyjama pants.  
Her fingers didn't hesitate and slipped underneath the fluffy cotton, teasing herself by stroking over the lace part of her underwear.  
Once she got her imagination going with pictures of Naeun, it didn't take long for Eunji to get wet.  
Very wet indeed.  
No one before had managed to fuel her desire as the pretty high school girl from class A.  
Especially in that uniform.  
That uniform, which showed of the long silky legs and emphasized her small waist.  
Eunji loved to wrap her arms around her like that. Holding the younger close and breathing in her sweet, fruity scent.  
While the brunette teased her womanhood through the fabric, she wondered briefly how Naeun's pure scent would smell like. How her skin really smelled and tasted, when no perfume was enveloping her.  
The thoughts only got her more fired up, whinier as she couldn't take it anymore and pushed her pants and underwear down, until they were around her ankles.  
She felt very much exposed like this, the street lights of Seoul shining into her room from her window, and her lamp above her bed made it only worse.  
She blushed more, brought her legs together and reached over to the small button that switched of the light.  
Better.  
  
She exhaled deeply, leaning against her cushion and the wall behind her now, her legs spreading slowly.  
“Naeun-ah”, the younger's name left her lips as she brought her digits to her clit and started rubbing herself  
“Angh....”, Eunji closed her eyes, body falling lax against the wall as the feeling of pleasure spread through her body  
“Ah yes...”, she pleased herself slowly, rubbing up and down, sometimes doing circles, but keeping her fingers mostly right above her hole.  
“Hm...”, a hum left her mouth, her fingers fondling the labia slightly before going back to rub up and down. It felt so, so good.  
Her eyes were squeezed shut, images of Naeun making this all better and more erotic for her.  
“Haaah”, she teased her hole, dipping in but not completely diving her fingers into herself.  
She loved this. Being teased and so, so close to the edge, she felt like bursting as she wiggled her body, her boobs jingling slightly in her bra  
“Naeun-ah I'm close”, she stuttered out, her digits moving faster, faster until-  
“ah!”, a small high pitched yelp escaped her as she felt her orgasm hit her.  
She withdrew her fingers immediately, bringing her legs together and dropping to the side.  
Gasps filled the room, her mind high on endorphin which flooded her senses.  
“Naeun-ah...” she whispered into the dark room  
I love you.  
Stayed unsaid.  
  
~~

 

Eunji woke up the next morning feeling light headed but well rested.  
She could sleep in that day, the last day before school re-started.  
The last day of her holidays.  
And not once did she dare to ask the raven haired girl out.  
Suddenly. Eunji felt like a big loser.  
Not cool and confident, but like a stupid douche.  
She ruffled her medium long hair, causing it to look more horrendous then it already did after rolling around too much.  
  
Naeun hadn't sound sad via their short texting however.  
Eunji was at a loss.  
She just didn't want to seem too desperate, too clingy.  
Then again, Naeun had agreed on being her girlfriend.  
And ever since then, Eunji hadn't even asked her out for a date.  
The brunette hid her head in the covers as a long sigh left her lips.  
Stupid me, she scolded herself.  
  
>Naeun, hi :-D Are you free today? You wanna meet with me at the skater park and go for a date?<  
Gosh, her face had never been so red as she typed these words into her smartphone.  
Hurriedly Eunji pressed the send button, before she would chicken out otherwise.  
Mumbling now, she got up and trotted over to her wardrobe, pulling open both doors.  
“Clothes...”, she hummed and pulled out a random t-shirt and boyfriend-style jeans.  
Eunji definitely preferred casual and comfortable over lady-like or girlish.  
Nah, she made a face.  
Was more Naeun's cup of tea.  
Wearing pretty dresses, that is.  
  
She didn't really pay attention to the things she put on, or the way she pulled her hair into a messy side bun.  
To be honest, the brunette didn't think that Naeun would answer or even agree to meet her.  
They would see each other tomorrow anyway, and they weren't... yeah not so clingy.  
Though Eunji felt indeed possessive and protective of the taller girl.  
  
She stretched, champing her lips together and scratched her shoulder for a second, before grabbing for her phone again.  
It was still in silent mode, so she didn't hear any message arrive, while getting dressed.  
Albeit her pessimistic thoughts however, there it was.  
  
One new message from ‘Fairy Naeun’.  
  
Her breath hitched.  
She opened it hurriedly and read the short answer.  
  
>I'm free! Meet you there in an hour, Unnie<  
Eunji's heart nearly stopped.  
She had a date.  
In one hour.  
  
“Shit!”  
  
~~

 

In the end, she didn't manage to make herself look more presentable.  
She had tried to create a nicer hairstyle, but it didn't really look like herself.  
Eunji realised, that she shouldn't try to change for Naeun. The younger had accepted her the way she was.  
So the messy bun stayed, and a flashy cap found its way on Eunji's head.  
Her skateboard brought her to the park in only ten minutes, and she was really grateful for the faster way of transportation.  
  
The skater corner was within view from the park's entrance, so almost everyone knew how to get there.  
Besides, Naeun had sometimes walked her to the park after school.  
And while Eunji stayed there and practised her tricks, Naeun had either read a book or left for home.  
  
“Unnie”  
Eunji turned her board around and was met with bright brown orbs.  
“N-naeun-ah”, the elder breathed and swallowed as she noticed her girlfriend's pretty attire.  
Her long black hair was combed meticulously and fell over her shoulders, reaching to her chest.  
What Eunji wasn't prepared for was the adorable beige dress the younger was wearing.  
It looked simple from afar, but up close one was able to distinguish many lace applications.  
It showed off her figure and her long legs perfectly.  
Too perfectly for Eunji, who felt hot all over all of a sudden.  
  
“You're early”, the flushed brunette chuckled nervously  
“I wanted to see you, Eunji-unnie”, Naeun blushed and walked over, placing a short kiss on Eunji's cheek  
“Thanks for asking me out”, she pulled back, eyes shyly glancing at the older girl  
“W-Well”, why was she overwhelmed by that simple peck?  
“I figured I should ask you. I'm sorry I asked so late?”  
That didn't sound weird at all, no.  
Great, Jeong Eunji.  
She wanted to facepalm herself.  
  


“No, don't worry.”, Naeun smiled gently “D-did you already have breakfast?”  
The brunette shook her head  
“Good!”, the younger exclaimed and revealed a wrapped up box  
“I made a small bento for you u-unnie”  
  
Oh gosh. The way that Naeun shyly looked at her, her eyes darting from the box to the older girl, was just too endearing and precious.  
Eunji didn't really know what she'd rather do.  
Kiss the girl senseless and tell her how cute she is, or ravish her innocence in the next secluded place she could find.  
  
“Thank you!” Eunji took the bento from her girlfriend's hands and unwrapped it carefully, revealing a well stuffed box.  
“You made waffles?”, the brunette's eyes widened in delight  
“I love those!”, she opened the lid and took one small piece out, bringing it to her mouth  
“I-I know. You usually eat them in the cafeteria”, the raven haired girl explained.  
“I do”, Eunji lost her manners and kept stuffing her mouth  
“Oh damn, they are so, so good”, she munched and swallowed, before grinning up at her girlfriend, showing her icing sugar stained face  
  
“Unnie”, Naeun giggled and took out her pink handkerchief  
“You look terrible”, she brought the cloth to Eunji's face and wiped away the white powder  
“Like some cocaine addict”, she nudged the elder and giggled more  
“W-What!”, Eunji gaped  
“I'm not!”  
But Naeun didn't stop snickering and chuckling.  
And in all honesty, Eunji didn't mind at all.  
Naeun's laughter was contagious, and she enjoyed how easily they could talk to each other.  
  
They may seem really different from the outside, but they shared the same humour and opinions.  
Eunji felt carefree and understood with her.  
And when Naeun leaned over and rested her head on her shoulder, she also felt really loved.  
  
~~

 

Eunji had her skateboard bound around her rucksack as the two girls now wandered the streets of Myeongdong aimlessly.  
Naeun had smiled and had brought her hands around the brunette's arm, holding on casually, but with a small squeeze.  
The younger was a little taller than herself, and Eunji felt a little mortified by this, but Naeun didn't seem to be bothered a single bit  
“This is nice”, she heard the black haired girl whisper  
“I should call you oppa”, she giggled to herself  
“What?”, the shorter looked over to her “Oppa?”, she frowned  
“I'm no boy...”, she blinked and nudged Naeun's side  
“I know”, she giggled and nudged the elder back  
“But I like it”  
“Okay”, who was Eunji to oppose the cute girl anyway  
  
“Oppa! I want this!”  
Only one street later the raven haired girl pulled Eunji over to a big shop window and pointed to a couple bracelet  
“Oppa, look”, the way Naeun emphasized the word signalled the elder that Naeun enjoyed teasing her.  
“Nah... I don't like pink so much”, the brunette sighed what earned her a big pout from her girlfriend  
“Oppa”, the younger cooed, using her hazel eyes on the shorter girl  
“Oppa, I really like it...”, Naeun trailed off, letting her hands rest on Eunji's collarbones  
“Oppa, please?”, she whispered into the elder's ear-shell, tone low  
  
“I-I...”, she preferred darker colours, like green or black, but when she looked up and saw Naeun's adorable face she closed her eyes  
“Okay”  
“Thank you!”, the black haired girl beamed and pecked her cheek  
And that's how Eunji ended up going into the accessory shop to buy a pair of pink couple bracelets.  
At least Naeun wanted to wear something like that with her.  
That made up for the colour by a tenfold.  
  
  
~~  
  
“Thank you, Eunji-ah”, Naeun smiled at the elder, as she stirred her fruity drink with the pink straw  
“Of course... we..we're already going out for a while and..I'm sorry for never taking you out”  
Naeun shook her head  
“It's okay. You're probably annoyed to see me each day in school anyway”, she giggle a bit, but the insecurity was obvious in her eyes  
“No!” Eunji waved her hands defensively  
“I'm not!”, she said sternly, her cheeks pink  
“I want to see you more often. We... we barely kissed or anything”  
There was no real opportunity for couple time between lessons. Just when they shared the same lunch break, they managed to sneak off and spend quality time together  
  
“I know”, Naeun whispered “I missed your kisses”  
Eunji's heart thundered in her chest as her girlfriend confessed that.  
Apparently, she had been a fool for thinking she would be clingy. They were both afraid to scare each other away, when all they wanted was closeness.

  
“D-do you, uhm? Want to come over?”, Eunji blabbered out but felt immediately at ease when Naeun nodded.  
“I'd be happy to. I'll just text my parents.”  
The brunette nodded, paid for their drinks and helped Naeun off the barstool before they made their way to Eunji's apartment block.  
  
  
“Mum?”, Eunji unlocked the door to their flat and looked around  
“Mum?”, no answer.  
“I don't know where she is”, secretly the brunette felt lucky. She wasn't in the mood for introducing her girlfriend right now. They both needed something different in this moment.  
Each other.  
  
“Come in”, they both got out of their shoes and stepped in, Naeun looking around curiously  
“It's nice”, she smiled  
“Nah, pretty simple, but yeah, home sweet home”  
Eunji walked over and opened a door to the right  
“Nope, no mum”, but when she walked into the kitchen she saw the pink kitten sticky note  
“Ah, apparently she's out with her girls”, Eunji shrugged, putting the note into the paper trash  
“I see... is this your room?”, Naeun pointed to the door with the many posters of a popular girl group  
“Obvious, huh?”  
The younger girl chuckled, nodding at her and Eunji sighed  
“Guessed so”, she walked over and opened the door  
“I'm sorry I didn't really clean up”  
They entered the messy room and the taller grinned  
“No, don't worry. It's so you”  
“So me?”  
“Like a whirlwind”  
Eunji blushed and licked her chapped lips  
“Thanks I guess”  
Her eyes followed Naeun, who walked over and sat down on the bed, stroking over the white rabbit pattern on the blanket  
The younger was a gentle girl, her smile could open hearts in the blink of an eye.  
And Eunji remembered all too well how easily she had warmed up to the raven haired girl with the reddish lips.  
She sat down too, her orbs meeting Naeun's and the younger reached out, pushed the older against the pillows, before nuzzling to her neck and lying down.  
Slim body pressed close to Eunji's own, face resting comfortably on the shorter girl's shoulder.  
  
This was new.  
So new and Eunji absolutely loved it.  
How their bodies fit together, how Naeun's scent filled her nose, her breath tickling her neck just slightly.  
It was simply perfect to the older.

  
Naeun held onto her tightly, her angelic smile never fading  
“We should do that more often”, she hummed and nuzzled her nose against her girlfriend's cheek  
“Then you need to come over more frequently in the future”, Eunji chuckled and Naeun just nodded  
“Okay”  
The older girl blinked in bewilderment, obviously surprised by that answer  
“Oh, okay...”  
“Oppa”, Naeun snickered “Just shut up”  
Eunji gaped as the kind girl used words like these, but nothing came out as Naeun's lips were on her own suddenly.  
It didn't take long, was just a shy press of lips on lips, but it send both their tummies into somersaults

“Is this okay?”, the younger whispered , their lips nearly touching as she spoke  
“Yeah”, the brunette breathed back and moved her head up to let their lips connect again.  
A small gasp escaped the younger, and Eunji felt her body react to the small noises her girlfriend made.  
Her hand came up and cupped the taller girl's cheek, holding her in place while their lips kept moving, mashing together.

“Oppa...” Naeun breathed out between their liplocks and Eunji couldn't hold back, the next time their lips met she pulled on Naeun's bottom lip with her teeth, causing her to mewl slightly.  
Still, Naeun caught on and opened her lips, inviting Eunji in. Said girl didn't waist a single second and let their tongues meet in a dance of neediness.  
Small noises left their throats, their wet muscles brushing and circling, revelling in each other's taste and proximity.  
  
They parted, lips red and moist from the opened mouthed kisses they shared, breaths coming rugged and irregular  
“Was that okay?”  
They had only shared some deeper kisses in secret lunch breaks.  
They never got fired up like this before.  
“Yeah”, Naeun nodded, her face looking so erotic with this flushed skin.  
Eunji nearly moaned at the sight, but got her thoughts back on track.  
Almost.  
  
The brunette's hand pushed the younger off of her and onto her back, Eunji hovering above the raven haired girl now.  
“And...”, her palm slid from the other girl's shoulder to her right breast.  
“Is this... also okay?”, she breathed out shakily, her body on goosebumps as she realised she was, indeed, touching Naeun's boob right now.  
She looked over, meeting her girlfriend's eyes.  
Would she get slapped into her face now?  
Probably.  
  
“Yeah”, Naeun whispered and brought her hand over Eunji's and squeezed it a little  
“I need you Unnie”  
The brunette felt her body convulse inwardly, her legs trembling as the known heat pooled between her thighs.  
“Please”, Naeun mewled and pulled Eunji back into a kiss, their tongues meeting immediately.  
Slowly, the older started to massage the raven haired girl's breast, kneading it through the disturbing bra she still wore.  
“Haah...”, she heard Naeun's breath hitch and pulled back so she could straddle the younger, her hands making quick work of the zipper at the side and opened the dress in the process.  
“It's in the way...”, Eunji tried to justify her hurried actions, but the other only nodded and got out of the sleeves, revealing her cute white lace bra.  
The brunette couldn't hold back the small moan that left her, when her eyes took in that sight  
“Do I please Oppa?”, Naeun teased her and covered her chest with her hands feigning shyness.  
Eunji desired her greatly. There was no need to feel insecure for Naeun, she wanted to say but was left breathless yet again when the younger moved and removed her bra from her boobs.  
  
The brunette drew in a heavy breath, her eyes flicking up and down  
“Oppa is a pervert”, Naeun nudged her shoulder, playing hurt.  
The underlaid laughter however, told Eunji what she needed to know.  
The elder leaned over, her hands reaching out and mapping out the younger's collarbones, wandering over her chest bone and finally, cupping both her breasts into each palm  
“ah...Oppa”  
“S-stop that”, Eunji's womanhood pulsed with desire each time the taller used the term for her  
She squeezed the younger's boobs gently  
“haahh...b-but you like it oppa”, the pretty girl breathed out, eyes falling shut as she enjoyed her girlfriend's touches on her body  
“Oppa more...”, Naeun hummed demandingly and Eunji kneaded her boobs with a firmer grip, squeezing the flesh and using her digits to twist her dusky nipples  
“oh yes!”, the younger moaned out shamelessly, her legs quivering each time Eunji let her nubs get flicked or pinched  
“so good Oppa...”, the older watched the other rub her thighs together, the skirt part of the dress still hiding away Naeun's abdomen.  
But Eunji knew what it meant all too well.  
She was wet.  
Just like she was.  
  
The brunette brought her eyes back up, focusing on the way she squeezed and kneaded Naeun's perfectly round breasts, letting them jiggle when she let go for a second.  
“Oppa...”, Eunji's orbs locked with her girlfriend's and Naeun shifted, sitting up. Her hands reached out, pulling Eunji's shirt of her body  
“You too”, she said and wrapped her arms around the elder, unclipping the brunette's bra as well.  
She threw the underwear away, and boldly reached out for the button of the elder's jeans.  
The zipper was heard next, and both girls trembled in excitement, the sound so obnoxious to them.  
Eunji moved, letting Naeun pull down her pants completely, leaving her in nothing but her black panties  
“Hmm, Oppa is such a bad girl”, Naeun mewled and Eunji reached out to pull down the rest of the dress finally.  
The white lace panty was a set with the bra, that had already been flung somewhere before.  
  


Eunji hovered above the taller girl again, her knees holding her butt up, while her mouth closed around one of Naeun's buds  
“Ahh yes”, the younger moaned out  
“Yes, Eunji-ah...”  
Hearing her name drop from Naeun's sinful lips made her clit tingle with need and the elder panted against her breast, before putting her mouth back to work.  
  
Naeun had her eyes closed, enjoying the brunette's tongue around her nipple and her girlfriend's other palm on her other boob. It felt amazing, and she was sure to let the older know with each moan or mewl she released.  
She shifted her legs, bringing one up between Eunji's legs, her thigh rubbing her through her panties now.  
“Anghh”, the brunette growled out, her hips moving on their own and moving her clothed vulva against the surface that Naeun offered  
“Ah yes”, Eunji let go for a moment, before circling Naeun's hard nipple with her tongue once more, using her teeth to give Naeun as much stimulation as possible.  
“Hah... so good Unnie...”, the taller hummed and tried to keep her leg still, feeling Eunji's wetness dripping through the fabric of her underwear already.  
  
“More”, the black haired girl breathed and Eunji understood immediately. She swallowed down her desire for a moment and pulled herself of off the younger to remove both their soiled panties.  
  
“Hah...”, they both gasped as they were finally freed.  
“Eunji-ah...”, she looked over, watched her girlfriend take the initiative and was pushed down against her pillows a moment later.  
“No teasing...”, the elder pressed out between her teeth. She was already horny beyond believe.  
Naeun nodded shortly, and brought her hand down to cover the brunette's womanhood  
“Nah Babe...”, a shudder went through the younger's body  
“Yes, call me like that”, she breathed out hotly and used two of her fingers to rub Eunji's clit gently  
“Ah Fuck, Babe!”  
The intensity of the electric jolts that rushed through her body made her curse out and quiver all over.  
This was something completely different to her own hand.  
  
She felt her insides burn up, her body on fire as her mind was swamped with pleasure and bliss. Naeun didn't waste time and tried different angles and paces, bringing Eunji closer and closer with each movement of her slim fingers  
“C-close babe, I'm so...”, she squeezed her eyes shut, wanted to stop herself from cumming, wanted to enjoy this longer, last longer, but Naeun had already learned what she liked the most and what made her see stars.  
She rubbed Eunji faster, her digits teasing her hole each time and soon enough the elder was screaming out, her eyes closed, body trembling as the best orgasm of her live rushed through her veins, leaving her breathless and motionless.  
  
“Oppa, did I do good?”, Naeun crept over her, kissing the brunette's lips  
“Very good, babe” Eunji had to admit that she liked that nickname. It showed off her possessiveness.  
She licked her dry lips, and already knew how she wanted to make her babe scream.  
  
She needed some more moments, needed to calm down and get her body back to work, before she could push Naeun back into the covers, stealing a pillow and making her rest her butt on it.  
“W-what are you planning Unnie?”, Naeun's face was really red by now, and Eunji could tell that she was at least a little embarrassed.

  
“Making you feel good”, she stroked her girlfriend's thighs, spreading them slowly apart and lowering her head to Naeun's womanhood  
“E-Eunji-ah...”, was the last coherent thing she heard from the raven haired girl before she brought her lips onto the younger's clit.  
  
  
Eunji had never done this before, but it felt good. And by the noises the younger let out, she was sure she was doing something right with the way she sucked and flicked her tongue over her clit, playing with her labia or teasing her hole.  
Naeun's stomach was heaving, panting as her breath hitched again and again.  
“O-oppa no...ah close”, she mewled, her eyes squeezed together tightly, her legs trembling each time Eunji flattened her tongue and flicked it over her girlfriend's entrance  
“Cum”, the elder whispered, lips moist with Naeun's juices, her tongue tasting some by licking over them  
She brought her lips back down there, suckling and swiping and Naeun's whole body erupted with pleasure, her body shaking and her boobs jiggling as her orgasm hit her hard

  
“Eunji-ah...”, Naeun breathed out, completely knocked out  
“Babe...” The tiredness slipped back into her body immediately after she had made her lover cum.  
Naeun opened her arms and pulled the older against her naked body, snuggling up to her.  
Eunji draped the discarded blanket over them, covering their bodies  
“I love you, Oppa”, she heard a faint whisper and smirked  
“Love you too, babe”  
  
~~  
  
A knock was heard and Eunji rubbed her eyes, her other arm still wrapped around her girlfriend's body protectively  
“Huh?”, she didn't even realise yet in what kind of position she was in.  
Her mum opened the door and stopped  
“Oh.”  
The brunette frowned, confused by her mother's behaviour until Naeun stirred next to her  
Oh.  
“N-No Mum, look”  
“I look and see”, her mum blinked  
“Are you Namjoo?”, she addressed the waking girl  
“Hm...who is Namjoo?”, the black haired girl looked around, hitting her girlfriend's chest  
“MUM!”         
  
  
**> END<**

 

**A/N:**  
Hiii guys! Finally this is up :D  
My beta had quite a lot of work with this, so thank you, baby. You know that without you this wouldn’t be possible.  
  
This Oneshot was a present to my girlfriend (my beta ;) ) and she allowed me to share it here with you!  
How did you like it?  
We always loved Eunji’s ‘guy’ side  >D  
And I love to imagine her on a skateboard TTTT it’s perfect for her!  
  
Please tell me how you think about this!  
**THANK YOU** ,  
Wow!! I never thought this would happen!! (First time writing for A Pink fandom too ><)  
Thank you!  
  
Yours, Blingdom


End file.
